The present application relates to communication systems, and more specifically, to generating an automated response to a message.
A user may receive an overwhelming volume of messages from multitudes of sources and of a variety of quality and importance. The volume of messages makes it difficult for the reader to read all messages, keep track of related ‘to-dos’, and remember to take note. Further it is difficult for the user to respond to the messages in a timely manner and as appropriate to the messages that demand action while considering the urgency and relevance of messages demanding action.